Ferbastyczna szkoła/Fineasza i Ferba Muzyczno-klipowe Odliczanie prowadzone przez Chinę Annę McClain i Sierrę McCormick
Uwaga! Strona może zawierać treści nieodpowiednie dla Twojego wieku. 690px|link=Ferbastyczna szkoła#Sezon 2 Ferbastyczna szkoła Sezon drugi Jest to muzyczno-klipowy odcinek Seboliii. Opis Muzyczno klipowe odliczanie tym razem prowadzone jest przez Chinę Annę McClain znaną z roli Chiny z serialu Nadzdolni i Sierrę McCormick znaną z roli Oliwki z tego samego serialu. Dundersztyc postanawia użyć swojego Gdzieś-do-kosmosu-wywalato-teleporto-inator na ekranie. Bohaterowie * Major Francis Monogram; * Heinz Dundersztyc; * China Anne McClain; * Sierra McCormick; * Pepe Pan Dziobak; * Sierra McClain; * Lauryn McClain; * Stary brodaty mężczyzna z kluczem płaskim Scenariusz (Kamera pokazuje budynek w Danville) Narrator: Witamy w Danville gdzie odbędzie się drugie muzyczno klipowe odliczanie! (Kamera pokazuje wnętrze budynku, Monogram i Dundersztyc wchodzą na scenę) Dundersztyc (liczy na palcach do trzech): No, w końcu będziemy prowadzić odliczanie. Narrator: Prowadzonym przez Chinę Annę McClain i Sierrę McCormick. Dundersztyc: Ej, dlaczego robisz takie odstępy? Narrator: Żeby zrobić wam nadzieję Dundersztyc: Co za troll, chyba go pogrzało. Mongram: Dunder, nie udawaj nastolatka, bo to ci słabo wychodzi. Narrator: Zapraszamy na scenę Chinę i Sierrę. (Na scenę wchodzi China i Sierra) China: Siema wszystkim! Monogram: I taki tekst jest lepszy o tego. Sierra: Tak się cie... Dundersztyc: I tak lepiej udaję nastolatka od ciebie Mono. Monogram: Mono, Dunder, głupie te ksywki. Może nazwijmy się Stek i Płetwa. Sierra: Może puśćmy klip numer 10. center Sierra: Nie wiem co powiedzieć, dlatego najlepiej przejdźmy do klipu numer 9. center Monogram: Nom nom nom nom nam nam nam nam... Sierra: Co ty robisz? Monogram: Nucę sobie kolejną piosenkę. China: A mieliśmy nie dawać znaku jaka będzie piosenka przed puszczeniem klipu. Ech... więc klip numer 8. center Monogram: Zapraszamy naszego specjalnego gościa, czyli Pepe Pana Dziobaka! (Widownia bije brawa) China: Wraz z dziobakiem przygotowaliśmy dla was skecz. (Na scenie pojawia się wieża i tekturowy smok) Sierra (na szczycie bardzo wysokiej wieży znudzona, przebrana za księżniczkę): Musimy to serio robić? China (przebrana za rycerza z mieczem): Zaraz cię uratuję ma księżniczko, ale najpierw załatwię tego smoka... tekturowego. (Dundersztyc chichocze, a Monogram stoi dziwnie patrząc się. China uderzyła mieczem w smoka, a on się przewrócił, kamera znowu pokazuje Dundersztyca i Monograma, a po tym znowu Chinę i Sierrę) China: Dobra, to żałosne. Sama nie wiem kto tak zrobił, ale przejdźmy do klipu numer 7. Sierra: A może mi ktoś pomoże? center China: Fajna piosenka, ale dlaczego na reflektorze jest cień osoby? (Wszyscy patrzą się na reflektor, a tam jest Sierra trzymająca się reflektora) China: Sierra, co ty tam robisz? Sierra: Jak przenosiliście wieżę to zapomnieliście o mnie więc się złapa... (nagle reflektor z częścią zabudowań na górze spada na parę osób z widowni) Nic mi nie jest! (Dym rozprzestrzenił się po scenie i wszyscy kaszlą) Przygnieciony mężczyzna: Ja chyba mam złamaną nogę! (Nagle słychać wielki huk) A teraz chyba jej nie mam! Sierra (na scenie): To może puśćmy klip numer 6. center China: Wracamy po bardzo długiej przerwie. (Ekran się zaciemnia, a po tym pojawia się Sierra) Sierra: Jak dotąd pojawiło się 5 piosenek. Na miejscu 10 Iza ma czad fryza, na miejscu 9 Co mam mu dać? i Po was i już!, na miejscu 8 Kiedy zadzwonisz?, na miejscu 7 Patrzymy i czekamy, na miejscu 6 To ja. A teraz klip numer 5. center Sierra: Zostały nam 3 piosenki, aż do finałowej. China: A więc zaprośmy teraz gościa specjalnego. Ale takiego specjalnie specjalnego gościa. Oto oni - Sierra i Lauryn. Sierra (1): A oto i ja! China: Miałam na myśli moje siostry, nie ciebie. Sierra (1): Aha. (Na scenę wchodzi Sierra 2 i Lauryn, a widowia bije brawa) Sierra (2): Cześć wam! Lauryn: Fajnie, że jesteśmy specjalnie specjalnymi gościami. Sierra (1): Ja też mam siostrę, Keylę. China: Niech zgadnę, nie zaprosiłaś jej. Sierra (1): Taak, masz rację. China: Ja mam brata, Gabriela. Lauryn: Nie zaprosiłaś go chyba. China: Tak, masz rację. Puścmy klip numer 4. center China: A teraz finałowa trójka piosenek. Dundersztyc: Monogram, czemu siedzimy tak cicho? Monogram: A no właśnie, dlaczego? Dundersztyc: Pewnie nie mamy o czym gadać. No więc... (Dundersztyc naciska na przycisk i wszyscy zostają zawiązani) Dundersztyc: I klip numer 3. center China: Wypuść nas stąd! Monogram: Te liny cisną mnie! Dundersztyc: Hahahahahahaha! Zaraz po klipie numer dwa przedstawię wam małą niespodziankę. A teraz klip numer 2! center Dundersztyc: Finałowego klipu nie puścimy! Monogram: A dlaczego? Dundersztyc: Dam wam inną rozrywkę! Zaraz włączę mój Gdzieś-do-kosmosu-wywalato-teleporto-inator! Ale najpierw... (Dundersztyc przyciskiem uwalnia wszystkich, potem szybko łapie się kabli i włącza maszynę, na ekranie pojawia się teleporter) Widownia: AAAAAAAAAA!!! Pomocy! (Sierra 1 wlatuje do kosmosu, Pepe bierze linę i jej drugi koniec i wrzuca ją przez portal, Sierra łapie linę, a Pepe ciągnie, portal się zmniejsza. Sierra przelatuje przez portal, a on zniknął) Dundersztyc: No, jeszcze raz nie zaszkodzi. (Chce nacisnąć przycisk, ale Pepe się na niego rzuca) Dundersztyc: Oj, nie wyjdzie ci. (Znowu naciska pilot, a portal się otwiera. Pepe przytrzymuje się ściany i zaczyna wyrzucać fotele do portalu. Portal zaczyna strzelać strzałami, jedna strzela w Dundersztyca, a on zamienia się w popiół. Wszystkie fotele wracają na miejsca, a portal się zamyka) Dundersztyc (znowu w normalnej postaci): No to jeszcze raz (naciska guzik na pilocie, ale portal sie nie otwiera) Co jest!? (Zza kulis wychodzi stary brodaty mężczyzna z kluczem płaskim) Mężczyzna: Już naprawiłem. China: A więc puśćmy klip numer 1. A tym kolesiem zajmiemy się później. center Sierra: No to muzyczno klipowe odliczanie zakończone. Monogram: Ej, a gdzie jest Dundersztyc? (Kamera pokazuje kosmos) Dundersztyc: Ja wrócę! Tylko jak dolecę do Ziemi... (Napisy końcowe) Narrator: Miejsce 10 - Iza ma czad fryza, Miejsce 9 - Co mam mu dać? i Po was i już, Miejsce 8 - Kiedy zadzwonisz?, Miejsce 7 - Patrzymy i czekamy, Miejsce 6 - To ja, Miejsce 5 - Jak naprawić błąd?, Miejsce 4 - Ja i druga ja, Miejsce 3 - Kolejka, Miejsce 2 - Czad imprezka!, Miejsce 1 - Paryż, miłość i my. KONIEC Piosenki #Paryż, miłość i my #Czad imprezka! #Kolejka #Ja i druga ja #Jak naprawić błąd? #To ja #Patrzymy i czekamy #Kiedy zadzwonisz? #Po was i już! #Iza ma czad fryza Inne informacje *Po raz drugi w odcinkach Seboliii występują prawdziwe postacie; *Jest to drugie muzyczno klipowe odliczanie Seboliii Kategoria:Odcinki